The present invention relates to an applicator for combing human keratinous fibers, in particular the eyelashes and/or the eyebrows, and/or for applying a cosmetic composition, makeup, or a care product thereto, e.g. mascara or a hair-coloring composition.
The invention also relates to a packaging and applicator device including such an applicator.
The invention also applies to a method of cosmetic treatment.
Application WO 2006/111645 discloses a mascara brush including bristles extending over more than 230° around the core.
Applicators are known for applying mascara to the eyelashes, comprising an applicator member molded with a core and teeth disposed around the core and projecting outwards from the core.
Patent application FR 2 906 115, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,659, and international applications WO 2006/124228 and WO 2006/125122 disclose mascara applicators having teeth oriented towards the front or towards the rear of the applicator, which teeth are of length that is clearly shorter than the local diameter of the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,650 discloses a mascara applicator having teeth that extend towards the front, which teeth are short relative to the core.
Patent application FR 2 564 712 describes a mascara applicator having bristles that extend axially at one of its ends.
In application EP 1 342 428, the diameter of the core is not disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,393, the set of teeth extends perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the core.
There exists a need to benefit from an applicator that enables novel makeup effects to be achieved on the hair, the eyelashes, or the eyebrows, whether or not they are already coated in a composition, that is easy to use and that improves the application of the composition, the covering of the hair, the eyelashes, or the eyebrows with composition, and the lengthening and the separation thereof.